Don't let me down
by Rafaperez
Summary: When Alice is having a nightmare, it's time to see if she and Tarrant will really see each other in the Palace of dreams.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** When Alice is having a nightmare, it's time to see if she and Tarrant will really see each other in the Palace of dreams.

 **My first Alice in Wonderland fic. Enjoy and, reviews please!**

 **Don't let me down**

 _Running out of time, I really thought you were on my side_

 _But now there's nobody by my side_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 _Yeah, I need you right now_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

 _I think I'm losing my mind now_

 _It's in my head, darling I hope_

 _That you'll be here when I need you the most_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

 **Don't let me down-Joy Williams**

Alice was turning from one side to the other inside her cabin, in the Wonder. Although the sea was calm outside, the young captain was having a nightmare, inside the ship, hands gripping the sheet tight, her sleeping face, frowning in angst.

Inside her nightmare, she had fallen in the agitated sea during a storm and she was trying to keep her head afloat while watching the Wonder leave her behind, her crew not realizing their captain had fallen in the water.

"SOMEONE, HELP!" Alice shouted, feeling the salty water invading her mouth, her voice being covered by the thunders above her and she tried to move her legs and arms so she wouldn't sink in the dark sea. "Wake up Alice..."

An huge wave hit her, making Alice start sinking in the water, one arms still trying to stay afloat and she thought of Tarrant and in how much she wished she was dreaming about him and his big green eyes, large smile, his mad and beautiful words, being in is arms, so safe, in the Wonderland.

 _Hatter, help me..._

And then, when she managed to resurface, she saw a gray hat floating toward her and, even being afraid of the waves that started to hit her, making her body start to feel weak and cold, she felt her heart beat fast and she fought to reach the hat and, when her fingertips touched it, everything around her started passing by her quickly in a blur and then, she was sitting in the middle of a huge ballroom, empty, from what seemed to be a castle. The place was a illuminated and with huge mirrors on the walls and flowers.

Alice looked around herself, on the floor, searching for the hat that had saved her or his owner, her heart beating fast, but they weren't there and then, she touched the tips of her hair that were falling over her shoulders, realizing they were dry and that her wet uniform had given place to a beautiful pink dress, long and voluminous and fringes. Surprised, she ran a hand over the fabric, admiring its beauty.

"Curious..." She was in a beautiful ball dress, in a huge ballroom, but it was empty, there was just her there, alone.

And then, the doors in front of her opened and Alice raised her head, her face becoming shocked then, seeing the person entering. He was dressed in some kind of tuxedo, purple with a gray tie and hat, matching above his orange and wild hair and, in his face, his green and wide eyes stared fixedly at Alice, while he walked toward her, seeming serious and terminated, until he stopped in front of her.

"Tarrant?" Alice felt the air leave her body while she stared at her friend and, the person she was in love with, in front of her after a year and her dark eyes filled with tears while she opened a beautiful smile on he flushed face. "You came... Saved my life."

"My Alice..." And his face opened in a big smile, showing the gap between his teeth and he extended his hand, raising the girl from the floor and bringing her to his arms, holding her tight, killing the longing he had felt, relived from saving his Alice from her nightmare and his lips went to her ear, where he whispered: "I told you we would meet again... in the palace of dreams..."

"Thank you, for saving me from the nightmare..." Alice told him, raising her head and staring at him with a smile. Even if that was just a dream, seeing him again was everything she had most wanted and she tightened her arms around his back.

"You, my dear, deserve only good dreams, even if they are with this humble hatter..." He whispered with his strong accent, his eyes shining and Alice giggled, that was her Tarrant and then, she whispered with sincerity:

"I don't want to dream with someone else that isn't you, Tarrant, my hatter."

"Good..." And then he raised one hand and touched the tip of her blonde hair, smiling enchanted to see them so different from the last time, but yet, seemed to suit her so well and he whispered in admiration: "You cut your hair... It looks beautiful Alice. Beautiful like you."

"Tarrant!" Alice laughed, blushing, while watching him play with her hair and then, she raised both hands, facing his white face, caressing it with her tumbles, seeing every detail and being invaded by the memories of them together and, by how much she loved and missed him, so she whispered, staring at him with her heart racing: "I don't want to be away from you anymore..."

The true was that it was great to have her own business and travel on the Wonder, but a huge part of her couldn't forget about Wonderland, the friends she had made there and, mainly, Tarrant, her hatter, the mad man for whom she now knew she was in love with and wanted to be by his side.

Tarrant felt his heart melt at Alice's beautiful words, who she missed so much and loved deeply and he opened a beautiful smile, releasing her for a moment and removing his hat. He put it on her hands, before putting his own hands over her shoulders and he said softly:

"Out of the palace of dreams, my hat will guide you to Wonderland, my Alice... And I will be waiting for you and I will make you feel very happy and loved."

"Tarrant..." Alice felt like he heart was going to explode with his words, while the air left her lungs again and, slowly, their faces got closer and one of the hatter's hand slipped to her back, closing the distant between them, his hat between their bodies, while his lips met Alice's.

Their first kiss was calm, full of love, their lips pressing and Alice felt in cloud nine, while holding his hat with one hands, the other going to his nape, feeling his and on her back approach her more to his chest and then, when his tongue touched her lips, she parted them for him.

Slowly, the kiss became more intense and Alice's hand on his nape, pulled him more to her, deepening the kiss, feeling guiding her toward one of the mirrors on the wall, pressing her against it, one hand caressing her face and the other went to her waist, caressing her over the fabric, pressing his body to hers, feeling her chest moving with her breath, making his blood be pumped faster.

When both needed to breath, they broke the kiss, flushed and Tarrant leaned his head on her shoulder, recovering the control of his body, because his Alice made him feel things he had never felt before for another woman and he wanted always to treat her right., with respect and love.

Alice rested her head against the wall, taking a deep breath while her free hand went to his hair, caressing him while she kept the hat on the other, thinking in who much that kiss had been perfect and she knew it was because it had been with the man she loved, mad, lovely and perfect. Tarrant, her hatter.

And then, with decisions taken, they said goodbye, Tarrant going toward one door, while Alice, holding his hat, went toward the other and they stopped in halfway, smiling to each other, before reaching the doors, knowing that soon they would be together.


End file.
